Laïx: A Chance Meeting
by Xena Minotaur Girl
Summary: Upon rumours of traitors to the Organization, Xemnas and Saïx go to investigate. Whoever would have thought that a brief, chance passing in a hallway could cause so much? [Laïx] [Accusations of Marluxia andor Axel being gay, not with each other]
1. A Chance Meeting

The rumours had been spreading like wildfire.

Mainly, these circled around Number 11, Marluxia: the young leader of Castle Oblivion who'd currently succeeded in having a record number of accusations, at least by the Organization's terms, of being homosexual. There wasn't exactly much proof otherwise, though, what with the pink scythe and flowers with which he did battle. Of course, with the way The Superior's double agent had been acting recently, the fire-master was running a close second. As for the stories spreading around, thanks to Number 8's reports, it had become apparent that two of the newer members of their group, the mentioned 'Gay-lord', and his right-hand woman, token woman at that, Larxene, had been plotting to overthrow the Organization.

The silver haired man stormed through the corridors. Axel was not the most trustworthy to not go ahead and back-stab an apparent ally at any minute, so therefore Xemnas had taken matters into his own hands; coming to the Castle with the pure intention of finding out just what was going on around there. Walking at a brisk pace just behind him was the Nobody treated as almost the group's second-in-command: Saïx. A few quick statements and observations were exchanged between them in low voices, and on command, the blue haired man fell back a little, taking a separate turning from their leader.

Shaking his head as he came to a contradiction of a conclusion he'd come up with regarding the issue, the shaggy blue hair moving slightly with the movement, he made his way to one of the higher levels of the complex. The decoration of the place made him nauseous. White and polished columns of stone lavishly decorated with designs of roses in full bloom surrounded the young man, and his brow furrowed in annoyance at the sight. This was one of the main reasons he avoided going to this place whenever possible, the intricate though exceedingly girly interior design was somewhat of a pet hate of the lunar master's.

The footsteps he made echoed through the marble corridors, emphasizing just how deserted the place was. This troubled him. Had the other members foreseen his and Xemnas' arrival, and done what they could to avoid them? Sighing in irritation, he let his calm yellow eyes close slightly as he kept walking, though they snapped open once again as he heard resonance of another set of feet falling on the cold floor only a few corridors away from Saïx's location.

The slight hesitation that followed only lasted for a second before he continued from his brief phase of stationary position. Static seemed to build and spark in the hollow air as the graceful figure of the fair-haired Nobody, garbed in a black trench-coat like his own, rounded the corner. Due to the fact that Number 7 was rarely seen around this place, she raised an eyebrow in slight surprise, and a smirk of almost amusement crossed the pale face at the man's clear disapproval of the decorations.

She, too, just resumed walking through. The thunder-elemental doubted highly that he was present for any reason other than business, and though she wasn't the most polite member of the group, not that many of them were, Larxene made the decision not to hold him up any further, and kept moving at the same rate. "Hey" was all that the young woman said to her team mate, offering a playful wink to him as the gap between the two lessened. The blue haired man merely nodded in response, as if only to show that he'd acknowledged her presence, and they passed each other. The chance meeting seemed so meaningless, just a short greeting between acquaintances, but… nearing the end of the corridor, The Savage Nymph glanced back over her shoulder, just in time to see the last of the flowing blue hair and dark coat round the corner she'd just come from, herself.

The meeting between Marluxia, Saïx and Xemnas that followed some time later was as tedious as expected, and The Lunar Diviner was almost certain that the pink haired man had ceased listening to their leader's seemingly endless, monotone talk quite some time before he actually finished. With a polite warning that if the rumours were actually true, that much the flower-user denied, then he would be given the maximum punishment, the two left the Castle Oblivion as quickly as they came. Number 11 laughed softly. He was certainly not planning on talking the Superior's warning seriously. Promptly after seeing them leave, he called those working with him, or so he believed, the fire-wielder and thunder-mistress for a quick tactics meeting.

However, Number 12 never showed up for the conference. Apparently she had some other matters that needed her immediate thought and politely excused herself. The talk went ahead all the same, though it was only two of the members actually strategising. Of course the young woman's reasoning for suddenly opting out, and whether she was dropping the project entirely came up. They both soon waved it off as playing safe until the silver haired man's suspicion against them cleared. As Marluxia turned away, however, a smirk crossed Axel's face. 'And if you were just smart enough to do the same…' the double agent mused.

As the two higher-ups walked from the building, once again at Number 1's brisk speed, the haunting yellow orbs darted back once again to the towering Castle in the distance. Thinking back on the day's events, maybe it wasn't so much of an unpleasant place like he had previously assumed. 'Maybe I should come back more often?' came the calm, collected thoughts. All too soon however, these personal considerations were shattered by another order from the man walking ahead of him, telling him to hurry up. Once again, Saïx did as he was told, not taking so much as even a glance back should he agitate the other man further.

Strange sounds, those of tinkling glass, of bubbling liquid, was heard from one of the lower levels. The Chilly academic was working late again, long blonde hair tied in a neat ponytail to avoid risk of it dangling in chemicals, and safety goggles covering his eyes. On hearing someone descending the stairs to his research lab, he carefully put the test-tube he heated atop the Bunsen burner back in the rack, leaving it to bubble as he turned around, seeing the guest make her entrance. Moving the safety glasses so they rested on his forehead, he eyed the young woman in the doorway, raising an eyebrow as for once she seemed serious, contrary to her usual sadistic, angry, or playful expressions she often wore. "Vexen…" the lightning-elemental began, crossing her arms in front of her in the meanwhile and seeming to be picking her words carefully. The scientist was most surprised she did not use the usual nickname that annoyed him so much: 'Vexie'. "Exactly how much evidence do you have to suggest that, though we lack hearts, we do not possess emotion?"


	2. The Calm after the Storm

Wow o.o; I'm starting to get a few really nice reviews here, so I'm pretty happy to say the least. As for this piece, I never actually planned to make it more than a one-shot, but I got a review seeming to imply they'd like a continuation, and then got an inspiration burst for some Laïx fluff that I thought could work well as a sequal And here it is n.n I guess I'm using this as practice for a long Larxene-centric I have in the works at the moment, though as it's a sequal to another long one I'm working on, that may take a while. By the way, sorry if I seem to be uploading everything many times, it is taking me a while to figure out how to fix up my stuff and make changes and the like. I should get better as time goes on I hope xD Thanks to the people that are reviewing me.

Yaoi hata - Thanks for the review on the first part of this. my first official review at that! n.n Hope you enjoy the next part

StickmanRVR (Marluxia) - Heck, thanks for all the phone-help you've given me over the past while X3 Let's hope we can both get some good fanfiction out in the last while.

And thank you to Harriet, Amy and everyone else who helped me proofread!

------------------------------------

A flash of metal ran through the air as the knives shot out at their target, who managed to skillfully dodge the move, coming back with a flurry of strikes from his own weapon. The scowl on the woman's face turned quickly to an expression of pain as the Keyblade tore through the flesh on her side, and she stumbled backward, reeling from that and the other wounds the blonde had gathered during the course of that long and agonizing battle. Her brunette opponent did not allow for a split second to recover, as he launched into a fresh round of blows once again.

Up until this point, it had genuinely been difficult to tell exactly who had the upper hand in the fight, both matching each other blow for blow. But with a few clever shots from the young boy, the kunai-wielder was finally beginning to show clear signs of weakness. Holding her arms up to the air, more lightning came crashing down as if from nowhere to strike at the battleground, licking the flooring and whatever else the forks of energy succeeded in hitting with its forked tongues.

Ignoring his fair share of injuries, the young boy lashed out between the deadly streams of light and managed to deal the finishing blow, sending the woman crashing back. "Hey… you're not half bad…" she gasped slightly, finally struggling to her feet, gripping a wound in her side. "Guess you really are a hero. A heartless hero!" following the insult up with more taunting, she quickly retreated into the shadows. The teenager's yelling followed her off, though she took little notice of the shouts.

"Gah... I can't believe I lost to that... that child!" the young lady spat at the white tiles as she turned the silver tap on the wall some time later, quickly discarding her torn and bloody Organization coat. The blonde could hardly be bothered to remove the underwear that she wore underneath as the hot water fell in a jet stream over her body. It wasn't like a wash was needed; rather, it was only to clean the gashes covering the pale skin. Flinching as the water ran past her wounds, dripping to the shower floor mingled with red, leaning her palms against the wall.

Number 12 wasn't sure how long she let herself stand there, though she snapped back to harsh reality as Vexen's words floated through her head; "You shame yourself and the Organization." Sighing, the token lady gritted her teeth, the hands against the tiles clenched into fists. The Superior might even finish her off himself if this loss was reported, and though the ice master was unlikely to do so directly, Larxene knew that the second-in-command of the group was coming there today to stay for a bit, and check on things. It was certain that he'd hear about all this...

Jumping out of her skin, the blue orbs darted to the door as it opened, meeting equally surprised yellow ones. "I didn't realize anyone was here. Sorry." he muttered quickly, looking away respectfully, though he glanced back as he took note of her wounds, and the bloody uniform thrown into the corner of the room. "... You were defeated by that boy, the Keyblade Master, weren't you?" the blue haired man worked out, instantly. The thunder-mistress remained quiet, her hardened eyes on the tainted water running down the silver plughole in the floor. Holding out one arm, the least injured of the two, she quickly clenched the fist again, though this time the small throwing-knifes were summoned between each finger.

"I didn't take him seriously. If you even consider letting Xemnas in on this, I'll kill you right here." she spoke in a cold warning tone, though the normal emotionless tone faltered a little, the blonde didn't really want to actually kill him. They'd hardly spoken to each other, yet... Shaking her head vigorously, her eyes widened, kunai clattering to the floor as she felt Saïx's arms wrap gently around her. "The hell? Get off me, I don't like hugging dammit!" though the young lady put up a slight struggle, Number 12 of the Organization, if just to avoid agitating her wounds further, just leant into the embrace.

Warm water still pored over the pair. The Savage Nymph wearing just her under-garments, while Number 7 wore his entire uniform, though his black cloak's hood was down. "Well I'd advise that he is to be taken seriously next time you two fight." the young man whispered, and on getting a confused look, equipped with a raised eyebrow, he added; "The Superior won't find out about this one, but don't expect me to always cover up for your mistakes." breaking off the embrace as quickly as it came, the yellow-eyed man briskly strode out the room.

On assuring that her injuries were cleaned thoroughly, the sole woman of their group stole quickly back to her bedchamber. The particular shower-room she'd used was so close to her room, that it was not difficult to slip back to her own without being noticed by her teammates. Her coat would have to be ditched but where was she to get another on the thunder-mistress stopped abruptly as she shut her door and noticed a small pile on her bed. Heading over for further investigation, a slight smile crossed the pale face as the young lady sat upon the blanket, looking to the items beside her. A note was left atop a fresh Organization cloak, and beside that, fresh bandages and other first-aid essentials... 'Take care of yourself - Saïx.'


End file.
